Light of the Stars
by AJ Matthews
Summary: Yue and Tori meet up with one of Yue's old friends. Shounen ai! Sequel to 'Dying of the Moon'


Note: This is a sequel to Dying of the Moon. This story features a same-sex relationship, so if it offends you, don't read it. These characters, except for Alanna/Kaori, are not my original creations. Please give me feedback at AJ_Fan_Fic@yahoo.com and tell me what you like/dislike. If you'd like a sequel, please e-mail me. The names I use are the English version, because I have never seen the subtitled Japanese version of CardCaptors.  
  
Light of the Stars  
  
By: A.J. Matthews  
  
"Your attention, please," said the principal. "I have an announcement to make. We will be having a new student join us today." He gestured to a pretty girl with long dark hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Her skin was white and pale, and she was wearing the same school uniform as the other girls. Her emerald green eyes seemed to flash with an inner light as she looked out at the student body from the stage.  
  
Tori thought assemblies were kind of boring. Tori looked over at Julian- no, Yue, Tori sternly reminded myself. Julian looked back at Tori and smiled. She's not that bad looking, Tori thought to myself. But Yue is a lot better looking.  
  
"Her name is Alanna Soma. I hope you will all make her feel welcome." The principal exited the stage, and the assembly disbanded slowly.  
  
Julian walked over to Tori and smiled. "Shall we go, Tori?" He seemed to be the same old Julian. It was hard to believe, but less than a month ago, Tori had learned of Julian's true identity as Yue. But Yue hadn't found a way to break the spell separating his memories from Julian. So they had to be together when they are alone, just Yue and Tori.  
  
Tori nodded. They walked into the hallway together. As Tori started to say something, the new girl, Alanna accidentally backed into Tori, because she was looking up at the room numbers.  
  
She spun around. "I'm so sorry!" Alanna said in a soft, flowing voice. She bent down to help Tori pick up the books he'd dropped. "I didn't mean to back into you. I was just looking for classroom." she peered at a slip of paper. "Classroom 3-G." She looked at Tori. "Do you know which way I should go?"  
  
Tori was surprised. There was something about this girl that set off a faint 'magic feeling.' "Oh, Julian and I were just on the way there. Follow us. By the way, my name's Tori."  
  
Alanna smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Julian and Tori. I've gotten lost twice already." She fell into step behind them. "This school is sure big," she commented.  
  
Julian smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. I did."  
  
"At least I'm not the only person who has transferred here," Alanna said breathlessly. She barely managed to keep up with Julian and Tori.  
  
As they entered the class, Alanna sat at a table by herself, which surprised Tori. Either she had extreme self-confidence or she was really shy.  
  
As the hours went by, Tori could hardly wait until school ended. He hadn't noticed that Alanna was in a lot of his classes, because he was focused on seeing Yue after school.  
  
As school ended, Tori and Julian decided to swing by the park in case Sakura was there. As they were leaving, Julian looked up and saw Alanna walking slightly ahead of them. She had a pile of books in her arms, which her bound together with a leather band. She wore her backpack, and seemed to have her mind on something else. When she felt someone watching her, she stopped and looked directly at Julian. Her brilliant eyes flashed again.  
  
Julian had a flash, almost like déjà vu. For a minute, he thought he knew her from somewhere, sometime. Then it faded away.  
  
Tori noticed Julian had stopped and walked back to him. He saw Julian looking at Alanna with a strange expression on his face. "Hey, Julian, got a crush on Alanna?" he teased.  
  
Julian looked at Tori. "No. It's strange. For a minute, I thought I knew her from somewhere." He shrugged. "Let's get going."  
  
Tori and Julian walked along together. When they reached the back-alley, they heard the sounds of a fight.  
  
"Get her!"  
  
"Got her!"  
  
They decided to see what was going on. As they peered around a corner, they saw a tough gang surrounding a girl- Alanna!  
  
Alanna was cringing by the wall, clutching her backpack. Her books lay on the ground. "Please don't hurt me," she whispered. "I didn't know about any protection fee. I just moved here."  
  
Julian and Tori exchanged looks and nodded. "Stay here, Julian."  
  
"Back off," said Tori as he stepped into the light where the gang could see him.  
  
"What's it to you?" taunted the leader, Corey.  
  
Tori stepped into a defensive position. "What kind of honor do you have that you would attack a girl?" he said angrily. Alanna reminded him a little of Sakura- vulnerable and innocent.  
  
Alanna looked at Tori with relief and fear in her eyes. "Be careful, Tori!" She was afraid he'd get hurt.  
  
Tori held his own against the gang members, but he was severely outnumbered. As he knocked one out with an upper-cut, another grabbed him from behind. Alanna was grabbed as well. The gang members began to beat both Tori and Alanna, who passed out after a few blows. Her long dark hair came unbound and danced in the wind.  
  
The gang threw Tori and the unconscious Alanna against the wall. Tori cradled Alanna in his arms and prepared for the next blow. which never landed.  
  
Yue swooped down and scooped Tori up, who clung to Alanna. "You ok, Tori?"  
  
"Yue! We have to get her books and bag," Tori said. "I'm fine, thanks to you." The lovers shared a knowing look.  
  
"All right. Catch them as I swoop down again," Yue said.  
  
"I can't; I'm holding onto her," Tori said.  
  
"Hm. Ok, I'll hold on to both of you while you grab her things. Ready?" Yue asked.  
  
Tori nodded and passed Alanna to Yue. She looked so delicate, it made Tori angry that the gang had attacked her. When Yue swooped down again, Tori managed to scoop up the books and her bag.  
  
Yue flew them to a secluded forest and landed back a lake. He laid Alanna on the soft grass. Then he turned to face Tori. The stricken look on his face said volumes to Tori.  
  
"Yue? Are you ok?" Tori walked forward and embraced his lover, who seemed to melt into him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Irony." At Tori's confused look, Yue elaborated. "This day. Centuries ago, I lost my previous lover on this exact day. And today, I almost lost you, Tori." He still looked shaken.  
  
"Sit down and tell me about it, Yue," whispered Tori into Yue's ear.  
  
They both sat down, and Yue began to tell his painful tale. "Tori, you know Clow Reed was Kero's and my Master. What you do not know is that, though his heart was in the right place, he was often a cruel master. His love demanded much more than I could give." His shoulders dropped. "And more than Kaori could give, as well."  
  
Tori embraced Yue from behind, and Yue rested his head on Tori's chest. "Kaori was a Guardian, like myself and Kero. She was the Guardian of the Stars."  
  
"Was," asked Tori. "Do you mean that she.died?" He looked appalled.  
  
Yue turned a painful gaze on Tori, full of hurt, love lost, and sadness. "She and I were as one. We did everything together. She was the sweetest person I'd ever met. She never thought of herself. She kind of reminds me of Sakura in that manner." He let out a soft sigh.  
  
"Kaori often argued with Master Clow over the way he treated me. She was angry because of the tests he made me endure to win his love. She was as devoted to him as I was; yet, she was a very caring person and cared deeply for me. Soon after we became lovers, Master Clow summoned us before him. He told me that I had to re-earn his love, that I had betrayed him with Kaori, because I was only supposed to love him, and she the same."  
  
Tori wiped away the tears dripping from Yue's eyes. "What happened?" he asked softly, knowing it would be painful.  
  
"I don't remember what the test was. All I know is that I passed out. When I woke up, she was gone. Master Clow said that she had had to serve her purpose. To this day, I don't really know what happened to her. This is the anniversary of it." Yue wept against his lover.  
  
"Do you still care for her?" Tori whispered as he held Yue tight.  
  
"I don't know. After she disappeared, Master Clow was. nicer than before. As if he felt sorry for me or something. One day per year is the only time I take to remember her." Yue looked at his lover and smiled softly.  
  
Tori nodded. "At least you were honest." He looked over at Alanna, who was still out cold. "We'd better get her to a doctor, Yue. But we'll make up the lost time later." He leaned over and kissed Yue's soft lips, enflaming the passion between them. Reluctantly, Tori then stood up and helped Yue to his feet. "Have you managed to connect your memories with Julian's yet?"  
  
Yue shook his head. "Something is preventing it, but I don't know what." He looked down at Alanna. "Poor kid," he said, remembering the look of terror and helplessness on her face. He gasped slightly.  
  
Tori smothered a laugh. "Just don't call me a kid." When he saw the expression on Yue's face he asked, "What is it?"  
  
"I remembered something that Julian had seen; the look on her face as that gang surrounded her."  
  
Tori raised his eyebrows. "I guess that's a start, right?" He looked at Yue wistfully. "I guess you have to change back."  
  
"Unfortunately, I don't think the doctors would understand me." He grinned at Tori. "They'd want to do experiments," he said, his smile fading. "I'll come back after we get her to a doctor." Yue focused and shifted back into Julian.  
  
"Tori? How'd we get here?" Julian looked at him, confused.  
  
"Don't you remember? We rescued Alanna from the gang and ran for it. But I think she needs a doctor. She's still unconscious," Tori replied.  
  
"I guess I blacked out again, huh?" Julian asked. He kneeled beside the motionless girl, and picked her up. "Can you get her books and bag?"  
  
Tori nodded. "All right."  
  
They walked together in silence until they reached the doctor's office.  
  
The doctor had Alanna laid out on the table. "How long has she been comatose?"  
  
"Almost an hour, sir," said Tori. "We rescued her from a gang."  
  
"I see. She'll probably wake up in a few hours, but we'll keep her here tonight just to be safe. Why don't you two head on home?" the doctor said. "You can check on your friend tomorrow."  
  
Julian nodded slowly. He and Tori walked outside. When they reached a secluded spot, Julian turned on Tori.  
  
"What's really going on, Tori?" he quietly asked.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Tori didn't understand what he meant.  
  
"Something is telling me that you know something that you aren't telling me." Julian looked at his friend.  
  
Tori sighed. "Even if I did, I don't have the right to tell you."  
  
"I see." Julian's voice sounded. different. "I'd better head on home. See you tomorrow, Tori."  
  
"See you." Tori stuck his hands in his pocket and started walking towards his house. This isn't fair, he thought. I love Yue, but I care about Julian too. I don't want to hurt either one of them.  
  
Tori was stunned when an image appeared in front of him. An angel, with long silvery-blond hair, lavender eyes, and a sweet smile on her face. She wore a long white dress. She was beautiful to behold.  
  
Take heart, Tori. Soon all will come to pass, and what is meant to be, will be. Julian doesn't understand yet who he truly is.  
  
"Who are you?" Tori's mouth dropped open at the words she said. They went directly into his mind; into his heart.  
  
Don't you know who I am? I'm Kaori, Guardian of the Stars.  
  
"I don't understand. Yue said that you had disappeared centuries ago."  
  
Kaori smiled down at Tori, liking very much the boy she saw. Your heart is pure, Tori. Fear not. Soon Yue and Julian will be united. When they are, he will have a complete memory. You needn't worry. Yue will remember you, even as he remembers me after so long.  
  
Tori gasped. "Why didn't you tell him you were still alive? He still feels the pain of your loss."  
  
I was forbidden to by Master Clow. I was sent to this time and place to help Yue break the spell that separates his mind from Julian.  
  
"You mean you're not real?"  
  
Exactly. Kaori floated above him. Tonight, I will undo the spell that separates his mind from being whole. Then he will be happy again. She smiled at Tori gently. Tis a gift and nothing more, Tori.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Until we meet again, Tori. Kaori floated up and through the sky, heading towards Julian.  
  
"Until we meet again? Does that mean I know her?" Tori was very confused.  
  
Julian was nearly home, when an angel-like creature floated down in front of him.  
  
"What the-" Julian said, before his mind was taken elsewhere, and his physical body collapsed.  
  
Julian, the time has come for you to know everything about yourself. Kaori's silvery-blond hair swayed in the wind as she looked at him. Yue! she cried.  
  
Julian changed into Yue. "Where am I? Kaori?" he gasped. He flew up and hovered next to her. "You're alive!"  
  
Kaori shook her head. Yue, I'm not truly alive yet. I'm here to release the spell that separates your mind from Julian's. That is my mission this time. Just as I was forbidden to tell you that I was alive and well by Master Clow.  
  
"I knew it!" Yue reached out and caressed Kaori's cheek. She leaned into it for a second, and then pulled back.  
  
No, Yue. You must think of Tori. He's watching us right now. I must complete my mission so I can return where I belong. Kaori looked straight at Yue. Even now, I still love you. Being important to you even now makes me happy. But I want you to be happy. Surely you know that I did not want you to grieve so for me. What happened between us then is a might-have- been, if we had not been forced apart by Master Clow.  
  
"You never change, do you, Kaori? Always honest and thinking of others. That's what I liked about you." He smiled at his former lover, part happy and part sad.  
  
Kaori reached out and touched his shoulders. Of course I never change. That's why I am Guardian of the Stars. This might feel a bit strange, Yue. When you wake up, Julian and you will share the same mind. Farewell, my old friend.  
  
Kaori sent her magic forth into Yue, and started to break apart the locks and chains between his mind and Julian's mind.  
  
Yue looked at her. "Wait, Kaori." He leaned over and kissed her softly, a farewell momento. The spark was still there. As the spell completed itself, they looked into each other's eyes, and Yue whispered, "Farewell."  
  
Tori was shocked to see Kaori kissing Yue. She'd seemed so sweet when he'd talked to her. He didn't understand. Instead, he just watched as Kaori caught the sleeping Yue.  
  
She flew down to Tori, and placed Yue in his arms. She met his eyes. Take care of him, please. And treat him better than Master Clow ever treated us. I have to go now. She flew upwards into the night sky.  
  
Yue opened his eyes slowly and looked up when he saw Tori doing the same thing. Kaori flickered once, and then faded from sight. A bright star faded in the sky. "She's gone," he whispered.  
  
Tori looked at his lover. He seemed sad, but not distraught. "Are you ok?"  
  
Yue nodded. "Lets see if it worked." Yue focused and changed into Julian.  
  
"Well?" asked Tori.  
  
Julian surprised Tori by kissing him, a sweet tantalizing kiss that dazed both of them. "Tell you anything?" he teased.  
  
Tori smiled. "About time." He bit his lip. "Yue, why were you kissing Kaori?"  
  
"I was saying goodbye to an old friend. Tori, when I'm in this form, you'd better call me Julian." said Julian/Yue. "Jealous?"  
  
"A little," admitted Tori.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Julian said reassuringly. "Now, what do you say we finally go home?"  
  
"Yeah." Tori said.  
  
As they started down the road together, laughing and talking, Yue thought, No matter where I go, or what I do, I will always remember you, Kaori. I only hope you find as much happiness as I have.  
  
When they were out of sight, a small star appeared where they had stood. A figure in shadow materialized there. The lone figure stood there looking after them. Emerald-green eyes shone in the darkness, with a single tear running down her face. Her voice softly whispered, "And I will always remember you, my love." She then turned and headed in the opposite direction.  
  
"Until we meet again."  
  
The End (For Now) 


End file.
